Sleeping Beauty
by PlayTheGame
Summary: The Leveques spend some family time together. Just a little bit of Triple H and Stephanie fluff.


This is just a little bit of fluff that came to me while I was watching "Sleeping Beauty" with my little sister today. Everything belongs to to either WWE or Disney.

* * *

"Mommy! It's starting!" cried young Aurora Rose Levesque excitedly as the first joyous notes of the famed Disney fairytale "_Sleeping Beauty_" boomed through the surround sound speakers. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the wonderful colours and sounds of the movie and she bounced happily on her father's knee, giving a quick glance in the direction of the kitchen in search of her mother. She turned and looked up at the smiling face of her dad. "Daddy! Mommy's going to miss the start of the movie!" she said with a little worried frown causing Paul to laugh and gently ruffle her hair.

"She'll be here in a second sweetheart, she's making some popcorn," he answered, shifting her on his knee so that she was able to lie back against his chest.

"_In a far away land, long ago, lived a King and his fair Queen. Many years had they longed for a child. And finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born....and they called her Aurora...."_

"Hey, would you look at that. She's got your name!" Paul said as he affectionately tugged her closer and kissed her cheek. Her head turned and her beautiful little eyes gazed at him in wonderment.

"Princess Aurora!" she cried happily. "Is that why you always call me that daddy?"

"It is indeed," he smiled and she beamed back at him before turning her attention back to the movie. However it was quickly elsewhere as her mother entered the room with a large bowl of popcorn in one hand and some napkins in the other. She joined the pair on the couch and smiled at her daughter.

"You nearly missed the start mommy. The Princess is called Princess Aurora and daddy says that's why you always call me that." The words spilled out of her mouth in a rush of excitement and both parents couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm.

"This was mommy's favourite movie when I was a little girl just like you," Stephanie said as she smoothed back the dark golden strands from her forehead and pressed a kiss upon it. Aurora smiled as she reached into the bowl and pulled out a handful of popcorn. Before her mother could open her mouth, she quickly reached for a napkin too before settling back against her father's chest and turning her attention back to the large television. Paul looked at his wife who was staring somewhat wistfully at their daughter. He reached over and ran his knuckles over her cheek.

"You OK?" he asked softly.

Stephanie turned to him and gave a reassuring smile upon seeing the concern behind his deep hazel eyes. "I'm fine. I just love her that's all," she said sheepishly. There were times when she looked at her daughter and felt so much emotion swelling within her heart. She loved her with everything she had, just in the same way that she loved the man who helped create her.

"Nothing wrong with that." He shrugged his shoulders lightly and had the cutest smile on his face while he did it, causing her to lean closer to him.

"I love you too you know."

"I know," he smiled just before their lips met in a tender and loving kiss. They broke apart and settled into the soft leather of the couch to watch the movie with their daughter.

A few hours later, Paul and Stephanie stood over her bed and watched as the faint light from the window illuminated her perfect little face. Stephanie tucked the little bear into the bed beside her before stepping back. Paul wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her cheek, keeping his face close to hers.

"We've got our own little Sleeping Beauty," he whispered against her skin and she turned her head so that they were facing one another. She pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yes we do." Breaking away from her him, she leaned across the bed and kissed the golden mass of hair on Aurora's head. "Goodnight Sleeping Beauty," she whispered. Paul watched on with a tender look in his eyes. He loved them both so much, more than anything in the world. As Stephanie pulled back, he gave his daughter a quick peck on the cheek before taking her hand and leading her back to their own room where they got settled under the covers. Stephanie cuddled into her him, relishing his soft warm skin as she subconsciously ran her hand up and down his toned stomach. His arm was wrapped around her and he gently played with her hair.

"Goodnight baby," she whispered into the darkness, pressing a kiss to his chest.

"Goodnight," he whispered back, before they both joined their daughter in a peaceful slumber.


End file.
